hochelfenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hallowed Knights
thumb|right|300px|Ein [[Liberator der Order Battletome: Stormcast Eternals (e-book) - Mighty Was the Tempest, p.53 (Copyright Games Workshop Ltd © 2000-2015)]] Die Hallowed Knights sind ein Stormhost der Stormcast Eternals. Was gibt's Neues?: 13. Juli 2015 "Befreiung der Reiche der Sterblichen" Sie kämpfen gemeinsam mit den Sylvaneth im Reich Ghyran gegen die Armeen von Nurgle. , S.10 Die Hallowed Knights sind so voller religiösem Fanatismus, dass keine feindliche Magie Macht über sie hat.Was gibt's Neues?: 15. Juli 2015 "Ein neues Buch für einen Neubeginn" Feldzüge und Schlachten Die Hallowed K kämpften in der Schorfweite im Reich des Lebens gegen die Armeen Nurgles und der Gehörnten Ratte um den Weltentitan Behemat. , S.3 Ausrüstung Die aus Sigmarite geschmiedeten Plattenrüstungen der Hallowed Knights glänzen silbern. Sie tragen blaue, in Gold eingefasste Schulterpanzer und auch die Grundfarbe ihrer Schilde ist blau, auf der das Symbol des Hammers mit den als Zirkel angeordneten Blitzen wiederum silbern schimmert, während die Oberkante der Schilde einen goldenen beschlag aufweist. Organisation Kammern der Krieger *Stormforged: Kämpften, um die Rim-Citadel von Yatlan zu erreichen. Assault on the Mandrake Bastion - Short Read von *Bullhearts: Kämpften im Reich des Todes, auf der Suche nach den Starless Gates. The Bridge of Seven Sorrows - Audiobook von *Steel Souls: Kämpften um die sargasso-citadels der Verdant Bay, errangen einen Phyrrussieg, da dabei ihr Lord-Castellant im Reich Nurgles verlorenging, und begaben sich auf dort auf die Suche nach diesem. Plague Garden - Roman von Namhafte Hallowed Knights *Gardus Stahlseele - Lord-Celestant der Steel Souls Kammer der Krieger. *Cadoc Kel - Knight-Azyros der Steel Souls Warrior-Chamber *Feros - Retributor-Prime von Gardus' Kammer der Krieger.The Realmgate Wars: Warstorm - Audiobook, Kurzgeschichte "The Gates of Dawn" von " *Tegrus von den Santed Eye - Prosecutor-Prime von Gardus' Kammer der Krieger. *Solus - Judicator-Prime von Gardus' Kammer der Krieger. *Lorrus Grymn - Lord-Castellant von Gardus' Kammer der Krieger. *Morbus - Lord-Relictor von Gardus' Kammer der Krieger. *Aetius Shieldborn - Liberator-Prime der Gardus' Kammer der Krieger. *Tarsus Bull-Heart - Lord-Celestant der Bullhearts Kammer der Krieger. The Prisoner of the Black Sun - Audiobook von *Khela Sango - Lord-Castellant der Bullhearts Kammer der Krieger. von , Kapitel 2 *Ramos - Lord-Relictor der Bullhearts Kammer der Krieger *Sathphren Swiftblade - Lord-Aquilor der Hallowed Knights. A Dirge of Dust and Steel - Short Read - Black Library Adventskalender 2018, 10.12.2018 *Feysha - Pallador-Prime, Sathphren Swiftblades Second in Command *Tornus der Erlöste - war vor seiner Neuschmiedung als Stormcast Eternal unter dem Namen Torglug der Verachtete ein - unfreiwilliger - Champion des Nurgle. - Viele seiner Brüder und Schwestern misstrauen ihm deshalb noch immer, und kämpfen nur ungern an seiner Seite. Zusätzliche Informationen Miniaturen Quellen Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem im , von wo er weitgehend unverändert übernommen und hier mit übersetzten Abschnitten aus dem erweitert wurde. (Autoren siehe hier und hier). Primärquellen zu diesem Thema sind: * , S.10 * , "The Storm Arrives in Ghyran", "The Rebellion begins" *Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Primer, the Pageantry of War *The Prisoner of the Black Sun - Audiobook von *Sands of Blood - Audiobook von *The Lords of Helstone - Audiobook von *The Bridge of Seven Sorrows - Audiobook von *The Realmgate Wars: Warstorm - Audiobook, Kurzgeschichte "The Gates of Dawn" von *The Realmgate Wars: The Beasts of Cartha - Audiobook von *Plague Garden - Roman von *Deutsche Games Workshop Homepage: Was gibt's Neues vom White Dwarf Team? (div. Beiträge, siehe Quellendetails) Quellendetails: Weblinks * Kategorie:Stormhosts .